


[podfic] More Alike Than You Think

by croissantkatie



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Kissing, Manipulation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan discovers a mysterious gift the same day Moriarty breaks out of prison; she knows it wasn't meant for her, but she goes to meet Moriarty in Sherlock's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] More Alike Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finnagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Alike Than You Think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986242) by [centreoftheselights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights). 



[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?8n6mjt3bt1x4lxt) / 6:16 / 5.73MB


End file.
